Sewer Fever
by Carmen Veiga
Summary: After a messy incident in the Haven sewers, Daxter comes down with a bad fever. Jak, being the good best friend, takes care of him while also balancing missions, dealing with Torn, and all that jazz. Being bedridden and bored for a few days, Daxter is forced to think over everything that's happened over the past few years. Jakster, Shapehifting!Daxter. Don't like, don't read. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes- I just recently got back into this fandom. It's such an awesome game! This is also my first time getting into Jakster. There's just something about Keira that I can't really stand (no offense to any readers that do like Keira.) So anyway, hope this story isn't too bad. It's my first Jakster fanfic.**

**WARNING! SLASH! SHAPE SHIFTING!Daxter (yes, it is one of those stories.) IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYXBOY, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW. ANY REVIEWS PURPOSELY TRYING TO RUIN THIS STORY FOR THE OTHER READERS WILL BE IGNORED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Side note: **_Bolded and italicized words mean a flashback. _**Also, when Daxter shape shifts between an ottsel and an elf, his clothes stay with him. My story, my rules ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**Sick Day **

_**Daxter sputtered and coughed as his head broke the surface. He crawled out of the sewage and onto the brick walkway so fast you'd think it was boiling hot.**_

_**"Dax! You okay?" Jak got down on one knee and pat the elf on the back. Daxter coughed hard to expel the taste and any tainted sewer water that had invaded his system.**_

_**The "Demolition Duo" were on their last mission of the day. Torn had been running them ragged all over Haven City. Their last task was to do a usual extermination of metal heads in the sewers. Daxter, who hated not being in the action, had decided to shift into his elf form for this mission. Luckily, Jak had taught him how to use a gun and how to protect himself with his fists. He would be perfectly fine.**_

**_Unfortunately_**_**, Karma had decided that it was a great day to screw him over. They had both taken down a huge swarm of metal heads when a survivor set his sights on Daxter. It had grabbed hold of the redhead when his back was turned and threw him into the water.**_

_**"Yuck! I'm never going to get that taste out of my mouth!" he exclaimed. Shifting into an ottsel, he gave a hard shake. Droplets of filth flew everywhere.**_

_**"Dude, watch it!" Jak held up his hand to shield his face from the spray.**_

_**"Sorry big guy," Daxter smiled sheepishly. His orange pelt was still soaked even after his shake down.**_

_**"We should get back to the headquarters. I think we're both going to need a shower," Jak raised his red scarf over his nose and mouth before plucking Daxter up with his thumb and index finger.**_

_**"It's not my fault! That damn metal head didn't give me the chance to shoot him," Daxter said. Jak chuckled, placed the ottsel on his shoulder, and headed out of the sewers.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

He knew that it was morning. Dull sunlight warmed his eyelids and started warming up the cold bedroom. But any attempt he made of trying to sit up, it only brought pain.

Something was definitely wrong. He couldn't breathe out of his nose, his head felt like it might explode, and his body felt like it was on fire.

_"I'm probably just hot from these covers," _he thought. To his surprise, there were no blankets to kick off. Blue eyes opened slightly, but immediately shut again. The sun was just making his head hurt more.

"Daxter?" the bedroom door opened with a creak. Boots padded softly against the hard wood floor.

"C'mon, Dax. I know it's early, but Torn needs us to run an errand."

Daxter groaned. "Sorry, big guy. I'm not really feeling myself this morning," he rasped. His throat felt like a boulder was stuck in the airway. It burned with raw pain when he talked.

Jak quickly noticed. He gently took Daxter's shoulders and rolled him onto his back. A warm hand pressed against his forehead only to recoil a few seconds later.

"Daxter, you're burning up!"

"No, really? I haven't noticed." Daxter had put his pillow over his eyes in an attempt to get away from the sun. He peered from under the cool darkness. Jak had moved to the single window in the room and dropped the shade down. Daxter flung the pillow off and sighed in relief.

"Sit up for a second."

Gritting his teeth, the redhead managed to prop himself against the head board. Jak popped a thermometer in his friend's mouth before heading over to the bathroom adjacent to their bedroom. He came back with a cold wash cloth and pressed it against Daxter's forehead.

"Yup, you're sick," the blonde said checking the thermometer a few minutes later.

"Oh gross, I knew some sewage must have got into me," Daxter complained.

"Go back to sleep. I'll let Torn know that you're not up for any jobs today," Jak replied.

Daxter cringed. He could only imagine the wrath that the "Tattooed Wonder" would invoke upon him when he eventually recovered.

"Don't worry, I'll stop Torn from kicking your ass later," Jak smirked.

_"I swear this guy is telepathic."_

The redhead snuggled back under the covers without another word. Jak quietly crept toward the door. Before he left, he glanced back at his dozing friend.

"Anything special you want me to get while I'm out?"

"Ice cream. And since you're my bestest buddy in the world... beer. Lots an' lots of beer," Daxter mumbled before giving into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Post notes- Soo, how did you guys like it? Like I said, this is going to be a multi-chapter fanfiction. Also, if any of you guys have any ideas for this story, don't be shy. Suggest them in your reviews!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes- Hey guys! Yeah, back with another chapter already! I was so happy to see the first few reviews on this story! Every time I get reviews on any of my stories I get so excited. I wanted to thank these people through PMs, but they reviewed as guests. So, I'm just going to thank them here!**

**Kayla: **Thanks so much for reviewing! These past few weekends I've been watching Lets Plays of Jak 2 and 3 so I would at least I would know everything before I started writing this. All I need to do is watch Jak and Daxter and I'll be all good.

**Guest- **Yeah, I love this pairing too. Mostly because Dax has been through more with Jak than any of the other characters. I know some people think it's weird, but I don't care.

**Guest #2: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!

**Without further or do, on with the story!**

**Chapter Two:**

**What are Friends For?**

"What! My little shnookums is sick!" Tess gasped. It took all of Jak's willpower to not gag at the pet name she had given Daxter. He already had to witness their sickeningly sappy PDA.

After running his errands for the Underground, Torn had actually decided to give Jak the rest of the evening off. The ex-Krimson Guard seemed to take a little bit of pity on Daxter when Jak told him he wasn't felling well. Torn had radioed him after the late job, telling him to take care of "the pain in the ass kid."

Staying true to his promise, Jak had picked up Daxter's favorite ice cream before heading over to _The Naughty Ottsel. _He knew that Daxter couldn't handle alcohol _period. _But, he decided to pick up a bottle of liquor that the redhead liked the most when they were at the bar. It's not like he would have the energy to drink today at least.

"Yeah. Falling into sewer water will tend to do that," Jak explained. He was starting to feel restless and sitting here talking wasn't making it better. It wasn't that he didn't like Tess. He just wanted to get back to the Underground and check on Daxter. If he was right, the redhead most likely slept the whole day away without eating or drinking anything. That's never a good thing to do when you're sick.

"Could I see him? Maybe bring him some food?"

Jak smiled. "That's really sweet of you, Tess. But, it might be a good idea for visitors to stay away for a few days. The last thing we need is for everyone to get sick."

She looked disappointed for a few moments. Her bright smile then quickly returned. "You're right! The important thing now is for Daxter to get his rest!"

Jak moved off the bar stool and headed toward the door. "It's getting late. I should really be heading back."

"Oh, Jak!" Tess hopped over the counter and walked over to the blonde. She placed a quick peck on his cheek. Seeing his shocked expression, she explained, "Give my little Daxie-puu some sugar for me, okay doll?"

_"Daxie-puu? That's a new one," _Jak thought. He gave Tess a small nod before opening the door and walking out into the cool evening air. Climbing onto his zoomer, the blonde balanced the bag of ice cream and beer on his lap as he took off.

Torn hadn't reported any change in Daxter's condition, which worried and relieved him. His only goal right now was to get back to the Underground as soon as possible. He gave the zoomer another burst of gas and nearly plowed down three other civilians in the same hover zone. Hopefully his bad flying wouldn't put him in a body cast first.

* * *

><p>Jak softly nudged the bedroom door open and poked his head inside. "Daxter?" he whispered.<p>

A twitch of a long ear and slight movement under the blankets told the blonde that his friend was awake.

Jak quietly crept across the room. He placed the bottle of beer on the dresser before bending down to catch the redhead's eye. "How you feeling, buddy?"

Two glassy eyes started back at him blankly. Dax was looking worse than he was this morning. His skin had gotten paler and his whole body had broken out into a sweat. Bright red hair was a tangled mess while strands of it had stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Out of instinct, Jak placed the back side of his hand against Daxter's head. The redhead jumped as his friend shot up and ran out of the room. He heard water running in the bathroom and groaned. What he wouldn't give for a nice drink of water. He was about to fall back asleep when Jak burst back into the room. The next thing he knew, Daxter had been scooped up into strong tan arms. Carrying him into the bathroom, Jak plunked his sick friend down into the cold bath.

A strangled yell left Daxter's throat as his skin met with the change in temperatures. Jak's heart broke seeing the miserable expression on his friend's face. "I'm sorry, Dax. I shouldn't have dumped you in so fast. But your temperature's worse than it was this morning."

Daxter nodded his head. Not getting a verbal response worried Jak.

"Can you talk?"

Daxter shook his head.

It then dawned on the older elf that Daxter was still wearing the white wife beater and black shorts that he had fallen asleep in last night. He grinned sheepishly.

Daxter waved his hand as if to say "Don't worry about it." Wet clothes seemed to be the last thing on his mind right now. He sunk down in the cold water until it was touching his shoulders. The rest of his body immediately began to relax.

"Have you eaten today?" Jak asked. He filled a spare bucket that he borrowed from an Underground member with water. Slowly he poured it over Daxter's long, slightly spiky hair. He shook his head to answer Jak's question before closing his eyes and enjoying the coolness.

"Can you swallow anything?"

Daxter contemplated this before shrugging.

"Well, I did get you your ice cream. And I picked up some green eco pills from Samos. Hopefully those will make you feel better."

Unfortunately, Daxter _was_ having a hard time with swallowing. As soon as he popped the pill in and drank some water, he coughed it back into his hand.

"You're just having the worst luck, aren't you buddy?" Jak patted the redhead's back gently until he stopped gagging.

Daxter nodded his head as his response. That miserable look that he wasn't used to seeing once again hurt his heart.

"Wait, I have an idea! First, are you able to stand and walk on your own?"

Daxter nodded.

Jak left the room and came back with a towel and a dry pair of pajamas for Daxter. He stood outside the closed door until it opened and the redhead poked his head out. He took only a few steps before tripping over his own feet and started to fall.

"Whoa! I've got you!" Jak lunged forward and caught Daxter by his elbows. The redhead fell against his chest softly with a quiet grunt.

"You okay, bud?"

Daxter looked up at him and nodded.

_"Now I know how everyone else felt like when I was a mute," _Jak thought. Growing up, he and Daxter had taught themselves to read each others expressions without verbal communication. Of course, it helped out Daxter more since he was technically Jak's voice. Nobody could read him as well as his best friend could. Not even Keira or Samos.

Just to be on the safe side, Jak held onto Daxter's elbow as they walked back to their bedroom to avoid further incidents. Helping the redhead back into bed, he held up the carton of Black Raspberry ice cream with a smile.

"I got your favorite."

Daxter didn't need words to express his joy. His eyes widening and sparkling showed everything.

"Okay, here's my idea," Jak got a bowl and scooped out three large purple blobs. He then took a green eco pill and placed it on one of the scoops. He handed the bowl to Daxter.

"Hopefully this will help with the swallowing problem," he said.

Daxter snatched the bowel and stuck the first spoonful in his mouth. An expression of relief appeared on his face when he swallowed the pill.

"Feel a little better?" Jak asked.

Daxter nodded. He opened his mouth and then closed it. Determination set into his features. Again he opened his mouth and whispered the first two words since he lost his voice.

"Thanks big guy."

Jak smirked playfully and ruffled Daxter's hair, much to his friend's protest.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Post Notes- If I'm being truthful, I did gag at Tess and Daxter's PDA scenes in the game. Don't get me wrong, Tess is one of my favorite character. But, the amount of sappiness was just too much.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
